Treasure Yellow Heaven
Treasure Yellow Heaven is a very unique Grotto-Heaven, it is empty without any mountains, trees, or rivers, and there are also no birds, beasts, worms, or fish, there are only precious treasures within. Treasure Yellow Heaven is the number one market for Gu Immortals of the five regions. It is a place where Gu Immortals act like merchants, selling and exchanging items, beasts, Gu, information, and other cultivation resources. Trading Most Immortal Apertures produce a variety of (cultivation) resources ranging from, Gu Worms, refinement materials, special flora and fauna, which in turn can be sold or exchanged by their care-taking Gu Immortals for other resources or Immortal Essence Stones inside Treasure Yellow Heaven. Transactions inside Treasure Yellow Heaven heavily depend on the "treasure light" that determines the value of the goods and services that are provided. The stronger the light, the more valuable and the higher the price would be. For every transaction there is a fee to be paid that corresponds to the value of the exchanged item, the more valuable the item(s) in the exchange the higher the fee. (Note: the "treasure light" comes from Rank 8 Treasure Light Immortal Gu's ability) Origin The Treasure Yellow Heaven, is closely related to the Yellow Heaven of the Immemorial Nine Heavens. In the Medieval Antiquity Era, a Rank 8 Gu Immortal, known as Daoist Countless Treasures, acquired a fragment of Yellow Heaven by chance. He fused the fragment of Yellow Heaven into his Grotto-Heaven, and formed Treasure Yellow Heaven. Unsolved Mystery After a Gu Immortal's Immortal Aperture absorbs a fragment of the Immemorial Nine Heavens, it would be placed in the outside world of the five regions, and could not be moved anymore. Treasure Yellow Heaven is the same, ever since it was placed at its location 300,000 years ago, it was not moved. To this day the exact location of Treasure Yellow Heaven remains unknown, even after many wisdom path Gu Immortals had tried to deduce it over the years without success. Treasure Yellow Heaven's original owner was Daoist Countless Treasures after him, there were no inheritors. Even the many Immortal Venerables and Demon Venerables could not find the exact location of Treasure Yellow Heaven. Heavenly Spirit The Heavenly Spirit of Treasure Yellow Heaven still exists. In the records of history, the Treasure Yellow Heaven's Heavenly Spirit is described as extremely proud and rarely showing itself. It ignored even Heavenly Court and had once resigned itself to death rather than giving in to a venerable's threat, making them helpless. Influence Ever since Daoist Countless Treasures created Treasure Yellow Heaven, it had been open for 300,000 years, and unknowingly became the biggest help towards many Gu Immortals' cultivation. To this day many Gu Immortals have benefited and gotten used to it's existance as it remains an important place for trading and gathering information for them. History According to Shang Clan's first supreme elder, in history it was recorded that back then, Daoist Countless Treasures knew that he could not survive the coming tribulation and therefore let his own Immortal Aperture absorb a fragment of Immemorial Yellow Heaven, forming Treasure Yellow Heaven. Since then he was trapped inside Treasure Yellow Heaven and lost his freedom, but no longer faced any tribulations. After Treasure Yellow Heaven absorbed the Immemorial Yellow Heaven's fragment, it could only continue to expand by absorbing other Immemorial Yellow Heaven's fragments. Since then several transactions were recorded in history in which certain people had sold fragments of Immemorial Yellow Heaven to Treasure Yellow Heaven's Heavenly Spirit. After the Treasure Yellow Heaven's Heavenly Spirit obtained a fragment, it closed Treasure Yellow Heaven and focused on absorbing the Immemorial Yellow Heaven's fragment to expand the Grotto-Heaven. Trivia * There is a Rank 8 Immortal Gu in Treasure Yellow Heaven, which is called Treasure Light Immortal Gu. It's the advancement of the Treasure Light Gu series from Rank 1 to Rank 5. * Treasure Yellow Heaven is the greatest transaction market among Gu Immortals, there were very rare instances where Immortal Gu were sold. These transactions were mostly using Immortal Gu to trade for Immortal Gu. * The time Treasure Yellow Heaven is closed due to absorbing one or more fragments of Immemorial Yellow Heaven, is dependend on the number of fragments as well as their size. The greater the number or the bigger the fragments the longer the time Treasure Yellow Heaven would need to absorb them. In history, the shortest period in which it was closed, was just over two months. * Due to the nature of Gu Houses being an assembly of many Gu they can not be traded inside Treasure Yellow Heaven and have to be disassembled and their parts being traded individually.ch. 1370 References